bluegaming_fangamesfandomcom-20200213-history
BlueGaming Fangames Wiki:MAL
Project: MAL is a adventure-platform game developed and published by Mantendo that was released in Japan on the 1st of August 1988 and to the rest of the world on the 8th of August 1988, both as a launch title and a pack in game for the Mantendo Entertainment System. The game follows two plumbers, Mario and Luigi, both enhanced with advanced jumping skills after a lab project goes wrong. The game received massive critical acclaim alongside The Myths Of Avantia, going on to become the 4th bestselling MES Game of all time Plot The story sets in a science lab, where Dr Agari is testing his advanced jump formula on two individuals, Mario and Luigi, whilst their girlfriends Peach and Daisy watch in fear. To their surprise, Mario and Luigi survive the lab test but accidentally knock over a chemical growing formula onto a lizard named Bowser which grows massively in size and kidnaps Peach and Daisy and escapes surrounded by a summoned fleet of enemies like Joombas and Coopa Troopas. Mario and Luigi pledge their thanks to the concerned Dr Agari and head off to save their girlfriend princesses. After the 2nd castle, where the two brothers defeat Bowser, Toad who has been captured reveals all the Bowser's are fakes and the real one is holding Peach and Daisy in another castle. When Mario and Luigi asks which one, Bowser breaks through the castle and kidnaps Toad again. At the end of the 8th and final castle, the brothers encounter the real Bowser who has abstracted the magic from Princess Peach and Princess Daisy and can now glide as well as run. Mario distracts Bowser for just long enough so that Luigi can send down a Rhwomp onto the gliding Bowser to send him into the lava, dodging spikes, fire lasers and enemies along his way. Luigi makes it to the rhwomp and sends it down on Bowser, sending him into the lava and crushing him in the process. The two brothers reunite and rescue Princess Peach and Princess Daisy before the Castle engulfs in flames and thanks to a blimp provided by Toad, they all manage to escape in time. If the player stays till after the credits, it will show an image of Bowser emerging from the lava without his skin and stomping his way to his Clown Blimp, swearing revenge on Mario and Luigi. Gameplay This game can be played as either Mario or Luigi, the two protagonists of the series, who have access to the same power-ups and have the same stats. Upon completing the game with both Mario and Luigi, you will unlock Princesses Peach and Daisy as side characters that follow either Mario or Luigi and will assist them in boss fights by throwing power ups occasionally. Both gameplay styles are similar, although Luigi can jump higher and for longer periods. The game has 8 worlds with 3 levels and a castle in each, accumulating to 24 levels and 8 castles. Their is an option for a 2 player mode, although it involves you and the other player taking turns for playing levels. Mario and Luigi's main attack is jumping and stomping on enemies, such as Joombas, Coopa Troopas, Latikus and Bloopers. Power ups are also available from question mark blocks such as the mushroom, which turns a small mario or luigi into a normal size, the fireflower, which gives the player a new suit and the ability to shoot fireballs, and the star, which briefly turns you invincible for short period of time